An attempt to discover the effects of Healing Touch (HT) on selected HIV patients. It is thought that Healing Touch will increase participant well-being which will eventually increase certain functions in the body, which can positively influence immune function. Ultimately, healing touch may be beneficial as part of a program of therapies to improve quality of life and survival of persons living with HIV. In previous studies, healing touch was shown to help the healing of Cesarean wound infection and the decrease of postoperative pain. Research has shown an increase in emotional well-being for as long as two weeks and recipients were significantly less depressed at the end of a three week intervention. Therapeutic and Healing Touch have been shown to significantly increase CD4+ cell counts and overall coping effectiveness in participants with HIV who received therapy at nine weeks. The majority of research on Healing Touch and Therapeutic Touch has shown positive outcomes. The studies have been inadequate because of small sample size, lack of treatment randomization and control groups, potentially unreliable and invalid instruments, underdeveloped theoretical frameworks, and data interpretation. This study will involve consistency between research questions and methods as well as a sound theoretical framework and adequate scientific rigor. Participants in this study will be randomized to a wait-list control group or an immediate treatment group. The target population will be 30 subjects, 18 years old or older, able to read and spell in English, able to attend the sessions, and with the HIV virus. They may not be taking steroids or immunomodulatory drugs except HIV related antiviral drugs. The study is designed to examine the effects of HT on well-being, selected immune related hormones, and several blood tests of immune system function. HT is a therapy based on the idea that the human body is made up of energy and that interference with that energy can impair health and well-being. The HT sessions will be 20-30 minutes long and will involve a nurse experienced in healing touch, lightly placing her hands on specific areas of the body where energy centers are located. Involvement will be for four weeks, one HT session a week. Research data will be collected at the beginning and at the end of the sessions, and lab work will be done. A set of four brief questionnaires will be completed. Saliva samples will be collected. A Faces scale will be completed (circling a face that corresponds with the mood after each session.